


Careful what you wish for.

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Birthday Presents, Crack, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Milly's birthday rolls round, her fave guys think they're being funny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful what you wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for selenic76 for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (3, 6, and 11 gather to celebrate your birthday, what presents would they bring? :D)

Milly's in the middle of sliding on her sleekest little black dress when she hears the front door open and three very distinctive male voices all jostling for volume. Shaking her head and grinning, she finishes pulling up her stockings before running out into the room, only to be met with three sets of arms all gesturing for her attention.

"Mills, how you doing gorgeous?"  
"Milly, baby, where you been all my life? Nice threads."  
"Hello Emily, you look lovely this evening."

She turns steely eyes on Aragorn and tutts before slipping into the frame of his arms, ignoring the gasps of exaggerated disapproval from Dean and Ronon, "Aragorn, how many times have I told you, don't call me Emily."

The warmth of his battle hardened body seeps into Milly's bare shoulders as he squeezes her tight and drops a gentle kiss at her temple, "But it is your given name, I do not understand why..."

Stepping away, finally giving into the puppy like pout forming on Dean's delectable lips, she wraps her arms around the hunter and slips her hands into his back pockets, "Because I warned you last time I'd put n'air in your shampoo next time you called me that. Don't think Arwen won't help."

Looking up into candy apple green eyes, forgetting herself for just a moment, Milly imagines what those lips would feel like peppering her body with soft kisses before shaking herself and remembering that prying Dean away from Sam would take a lot more than her little black dress and a winning grin.

Squeezing the man in her arms once, she lets Ronon sweep her up into a bone crushing hug, laughing loudly as he cradles her to his broad chest, "Hey Chewie, where's your shadow?"

Ronon chuckles and places her gently back on her feet, "Had a mission, sends his love and a present. Speaking of, can we open them now, please!"

Grinning widely, Milly stares at each of the men in turn before settling herself on the sofa, "Fine, but I'm warning you, if any of them are gonna ruin my carpet like last year, you're all paying for the redecorating."

Dean slouches against Milly's shoulder, arm slung lazily against the back of the sofa, as Ronon folds himself into a sitting position in front of their host whilst Aragorn slips in on her other side and hands over his neatly wrapped present.

Lifting the edge of the paper, Milly gives him a calculating look before ripping into the package.

Cat calls and hoots of laughter go up around her as a neon pink vibrator rolls neatly onto her lap. Blush creeping swiftly up along the line of her jaw, Milly raises a threatening eyebrow at Aragorn as he raises his hands in supplication, "Do not look at me, this was their idea. They informed me you had been, what was it Dean said, 'Bored and fidgety' for the last few weeks."

Milly hisses at Dean who's grinning and clutching his own present close to his chest, "You wait until I tell Steve you think he needs help!"

Ronon chuckles and tosses his present into Milly's lap, "He'll thank us when he can sleep peacefully after you've been trawling the archive. Stop grumbling, you know you love us. Come on, open mine!"

Shaking her head and grimacing as she gingerly unwraps the second gift, Milly can't hold back the bark of laughter bubbling up her throat, "Ronon! For god sake, just because you and Shep enjoy the odd push me pull you session..."

Swinging a set of hand stitched leather cuffs, not unlike Ronon's own wrist cuff just smaller, on one finger, she lifts the matching bodice and suspender set from the box before grinning and placing them neatly on the floor, "Although, the husband might enjoy this gift."

Ronon ducks his head and gestures towards Dean who's practically bouncing on the spot, "Open his, before he has an embolism."

Milly nods at Dean and wiggles her fingers in front of his face, "Gimme!"

Dean slides his own gift into her lap and waits none too patiently for her to remove the wrapping.

Milly's eyes go wide as the men all lean in and make appreciative noises in the backs of their throats, "You have got to be kidding me, really? You got me a...a..."

Dean bumps his shoulder against Milly's before enveloping her in a hug, "Yep, you haven't shut up about finding it on e-bay and not being able to afford it for the last two weeks, so me and Sammy clubbed together. Just, don't open the glove box in front of your Mama, okay! Oh, actually, don't open the trunk in front of any police officers either."

Milly grips the keys in her hands and shoots off the sofa, landing in Dean's lap, squeezing her arms round his neck so hard she's sure she hears something pop, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ronon watches Dean try and untangled a very excited, babbling Milly from around his neck and tugs on her sleek black kitten heel, "Hey, don't forget Shep's present. Dean, dude, you could have warned me you were buying her the Impala mark 2! I'd have added a few of my own suggestions into the 'glove box of glory'."

Milly gets herself under control enough to groan and throw her head in her hands, "Am I going to open the glove box to find a pile of toys not unlike Aragorn's gift, by any chance?"

Dean chuckles and settles back against the sofa, "Maybe, like I said, don't open it in front of your Mama."

Milly turns her attention to Shep's gift. Pulling away the wrapping, she unhooks the edges of the box and growls loudly before thwacking Ronon upside his head.

"Ouch, man, that was meant for John."

Yanking the little card attached to the gimp mask out of the box she huffs and smiles oh so sweetly, "Yeah well, he's not here, pass it on for me would you!"

Aragorn snatches the card out of Milly's hands and laughs as he reads the note out loud, "Dear Mills, sorry I missed your birthday baby cakes, but have this on me. And tell Steve he's welcome. And to give us a call when he's gotten you 'quiet'. Love John. (Yes I know, I'm a dead man, but guess who controls the gate travel on my end, so ha! Good luck with that)."


End file.
